1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media viewing devices and, more specifically, to video viewing devices. In certain embodiments, the present invention may also have application to audio recording devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video data recorders are well-known in the art. Initially, video data recorders were designed to record video signals on video tape and to allow play back of recorded video signals from the tape. Of course, video tapes require sequential recording and playback limiting the functionality of such machines.
Disk-based video playback machines have been introduced such as video disks and more recently digital video disk machines. These machines may be generally characterized as providing a removable randomly accessed disk allowing for the storage and playback of video signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,428 (the ""428 patent) describes a video recording and playback device. The described system provides for simultaneous playback and recording of video signals on a randomly accessed recording medium. By allowing simultaneous recording and playback of video signals and by allowing for random access of the recording medium, additional functionality may be provided beyond that realized by a video tape recording machine.
While the ""428 patent describes a randomly accessed video recording and playback device, it fails to describe or suggest significant functionality which may be implemented in such a device.
Thus, what is needed is an improved video data recorder having increased functionality.
A method and apparatus providing for xe2x80x9cinstant replaysxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cquick skipxe2x80x9d functionality in a media playback device is described. In the case of an instant replay, under user control, the media playback moves temporally backwards. In the case of quick skip, under user control, the media playback moves temporally forward.
In one embodiment, the temporal movement is based on a predetermined time (e.g., move back 5 seconds, move forward 30 seconds). In another embodiment, the temporal movement is based on scene change analysis.